


deeper than the corners of your mind

by black_sun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fisting, M/M, PWP, super-soldier physicality totally excuses unrealistic sex right?
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sun/pseuds/black_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив знает, что это эгоистично.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deeper than the corners of your mind

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [deeper than the corners of your mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465108) by [hito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito/pseuds/hito). 



Стив знает, что это эгоистично.  
Даже когда пальцы Баки сгибаются в нем, толкаясь так глубоко, как только могут, выгибая его тело удовольствием от грубого движения, он знает, что это эгоистично.  
  
\- Да, - его голос похож на густые взбитые сливки. - Вот так, вот т-...еще.  
Он протягивает руку, скользит по волосам Баки вслед за словами, переживая, что это похоже на запоздалое решение, на попытку подтолкнуть его, но вот Баки проталкивает внутрь третий палец, быстро и уверенно, и Стив больше ни о чем не думает.   
\- Мм, - тянет он, расставляя ноги шире, приподнимая бедра — приглашение, хотя Баки не должен уже его ожидать.  
Но он всегда ждет.  
\- Уверен? - спрашивает он грубым голосом, хоть не случилось ничего, что стало бы причиной хрипотцы. - Это только три. Уверен, что хочешь больше?  
  
Стив всегда уверен. Он всегда был уверен, что захочет все, что Баки может дать ему, даже в те времена, когда он не был в состоянии выдержать это, как бы ни пытался.  
А сейчас он может.  
  
\- Да, - повторяет он, спускается ниже, проводя пальцами по стали руки Баки, обхватывая одинокий мизинец, под странным углом прижатый к его ягодице, и подталкивая его к остальным.  
  
Он чувствует холод металла, еще не нагревшегося от контакта с телом, когда он проникает в него. Стиву нравится, когда рука Баки нагревается от него, от нахождения в горячем теле, но это ему тоже нравится, первое прикосновение, вечно заставляющее дернуться от резкого контрастного ощущения, от которого бегут мурашки.  
Он упирается пятками в матрас, толкается вниз, утягивая за собой простынь, но рука Баки движется вместе с ним, не позволяя Стиву затянуть глубже, хотя его пальцы продолжают неустанно скользить там, где Стив их хочет, и ему однозначно не о чем жаловаться.  
Он все равно делает это.  
  
\- Баки, - скулит он, -давай же.  
\- Да? - спрашивает Баки, как и всегда, пусть он и должен уже знать. - Точно?  
\- Будто ты не... - фыркает Стив, но большой палец Баки упирается в него, растягивая дальше, и Стив только резко выдает: - _Ах_... - вместо того, что он...  
\- Я — да, - говорит Баки, как всегда, даже если Стив не...  
Стив не до конца верит этому.  
\- Да? - уточняет он, хоть Баки и не поймет. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Да, - легко отвечает тот, словно это даже не было вопросом, словно никогда не было, и Стив так хочет, чтобы это было правдой.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторяет он, зная, что Баки нравится, когда это звучит вежливо, а не отчаянно, и ему кажется, что это уже нереально.  
  
Баки нравится нежно к нему прикасаться, так, как он теперь помнит, и Стиву тоже это нравится, правда, он обожает то, как Баки медленно целует его и прижимает теплые, ласковые пальцы к его подбородку, к скуле, свободно обхватив его металлической рукой за талию поверх одежды, поддержка, чтобы Стив мог отклониться назад, и ничего более. Это ему тоже нравится, хотя иногда и беспокоит его.  
Он надеется, что и Баки это нравится, но ему слишком страшно спрашивать.  
Он знает, что это эгоистично, но не может заставить себя рискнуть — вдруг он остановится.  
  
Баки наблюдает за ним, медленно растягивая его, взгляд разрывается между лицом Стива и его задницей, где несгибаемый металл проникает в него. Четыре пальца уже полностью в нем, только острый угол костяшки большого пальца упирается в кольцо мышц, натягивая, и Стив громко глотает воздух, задыхаясь, словно его захлестывают волны, как в последний раз, когда они это делали.  
Больше половины ладони Баки внутри, твердая и более уверенная, чем что-либо еще, что чувствовал Стив, точнее памяти, верности и любви, и он старается сильнее раскрыться для Баки, но его слишком трясет, он уже потерял контроль.  
Баки наблюдает за ним, и Стив изо всех сил старается быть тем, что Баки хочет увидеть, но из его горла вырываются тихие, умоляющие вскрики, которые он не может сдержать, и он ловит взгляд Баки, быстро поводя плечами, чувствуя, как от желания раскрывается рот.  
  
Баки улыбается и наклоняет голову.  
  
Его язык тепло прикасается к коже Стива, к мягкой коже внутри, раскрытой натяжением и поворотом твердых пальцев, и Стив больше не может смотреть, не может думать, не может ничего, только чувствовать то, что разливается по его телу, когда оно радостно сжимается вокруг Баки.  
  
На мгновение он расслабляется, под его веками расплываются и танцуют цветные пятна, но когда последний изгиб проталкивается в него, его глаза распахиваются, и он кричит. Звук разносится по спальне эхом, но Стив приподнимается на одной руке, второй держась за колено, чтобы удержаться в этом положении, и он кричит, и кричит, и воет, опускаясь на кулак Баки, его задница сжимается вокруг запястья, следом растягиваясь, когда гравитация и желание тянут его вниз по предплечию Баки.   
  
\- Стив, - отчаянно зовет Баки, и Стив давится следующим сдавленным вдохом из-за неожиданного тесного сгиба пальцев внутри.  
Он издает беспомощный всхлип, опускается ниже, ниже, так низко, так долго, как только может, хотя его так сильно трясет, что он знает, что рухнет, и все закончится, потому что Баки не...  
  
Вторая ладонь Баки опускается на его поясницу, вжимаясь в кожу Стива, достаточно, чтобы Стиву показалось, что там останутся синяки ненадолго, хотя Баки никогда не бывает настолько груб, даже с тем, что Стив сейчас может это выдержать, хочет выдержать то, что сделает Баки, так же, как он хочет того Баки, что с ним сейчас, а не того, которого они потеряли и которого, как он думает, Баки иногда представляет.  
  
\- Бак, - говорит он, полупроглатывая слово, как и должно быть.  
Он опирается на ладонь на спине, а взгляд остается на его лице, на глубоком, несдерживаемом желании, появившемся там, пока он был отвлечен.  
\- О, - выдает он.  
\- Да, - говорит Баки, в этот раз словно приказом, и Стив подчиняется, даже не понимая, чему, жадно сжимаясь вокруг руки Баки, и его член дергается в отчаянии, как обычно, когда он на грани. Он слышит, как капли падают на металл, слышит, как Баки растирает их, чтобы Стиву было немного легче. Он не подумал о том, чтобы смазать дальше запястья. - Да, насаживайся на мою руку, вот так, Стиви, до конца, настолько глубоко, насколько можешь ее принять.  
Он хочет сделать это, Баки помогает ему, поддерживает его, чтобы он мог, но он не _сделает_ это, не...  
  
Пальцы Баки осторожно гладят его изнутри, вырабатывая искры, разлетающиеся по его телу. Если бы это была другая рука, он бы оставил отпечатки, рассеянно думает Стив. Может, так и есть.  
  
\- Хочешь меня так глубоко в себе, как только получится? Уверен, ты бы хотел почувствовать, как мой локоть трется о твою задницу, а?  
- _О_ , - выдавливает Стив, - я не могу, я не могу, я...  
Но, возможно, он может, потому что он приподнимается на грубой длине и толкается обратно, раскрываясь еще немного, опускаясь на последние миллиметры, принимая в себя все, что может, хотя все равно недостаточно, все равно хочет больше.  
\- Да, ты можешь, - нежно мурлычет Баки. Стив думает, что ему больно, но все ощущения, проносящиеся по его нервам, превращаются в иступленное, наэлектризованное удовольствие. Он лишь понимает, что все еще издает оборванные звуки, потому что слышит их, то, как он выкрикивает свою любовь. - Ты всегда мог сделать то, на что нацелился.  
  
В Стиве достаточно сил, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть после этого на Баки, и в какую-то секунду он улавливает тень тихой скромной радости на его лице, прежде чем Баки сжимает ладонь в кулак и толкается туда, где были его пальцы.  
  
Стив кончает, он знает это, хотя никогда раньше не ощущал это так. Он больше не хочет чувствовать что-либо еще.  
И какое-то время он и не чувствует, потому что искрящееся, звенящее чувство пронзает его тело и мысли, словно затапливая его удовольствием и стирая все остальное, и он держится за отголоски этого ощущения, сколько может. Когда он открывает глаза, он лежит на [кровати](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4641777#) на спине, Баки лежит рядом с ним, приподнявшись на локте, и его член, мягкий и влажный, прижимается к его бедру.  
  
\- Эй, - путанно протестует Стив, - я собирался сделать это.  
\- Конечно, солдат, - сдержанно отвечает Баки. Стив слишком вытрахан для споров.  
\- Итак, - начинает Стив, потому что он знает, что сейчас можно, хотя внутри все равно чувствуется призрачный укол нервов. - Это было нормально?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - говорит Баки, сжимая теплый, грязный металл руки на бедре Стива и склоняясь, чтобы прижаться к губам Стива медленным, глубоким поцелуем. - Но я бы сказал — куда лучше, чем «нормально».


End file.
